Harry Potter et la prophétie des centaures
by Galini
Summary: Lorsqu'une prophétie millénaire prend forme lors de leur scolarité à Poudlard, Harry et ses amis vont avoir fort à faire pour que tout reste en place, surtout lorsque le destin semble s'acharner contre eux chaque jour qui passe. [Rated: M pour certains chapitres, sinon K tout le long]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _00:00, 15 000 ans avant notre ère._

 _Nulle Part._

Tout n'était que ténèbres, le monde avait perdu ses couleurs. Assis en tailleur sur un bloc de marbre blanc, un homme regardait les ombres danser autour de lui. Son menton posé sur une des extrémités d'un bâton en bois d'olivier, il se laissait porter au gré des courants de magie qui régissaient en maîtres son lieu de villégiature.

Il y avait eu en tout temps des êtres doués de magie, au travers desquels elle passait, mais depuis quelques temps certains avaient réussis à l'apprivoiser selon leurs propres dires. L'emprisonner selon les siens. Soupirant, l'homme changea de position sur son siège de fortune. Il avait vu passer nombre de civilisations, des hommes et femmes toujours plus différents, mais toujours plus orgueilleux. Il avait vu la première baguette être façonnée depuis le lieu où il se trouvait, et il avait pressentit la fin des sorciers au jour même de leur naissance. Il y a toujours eu des créatures qui étaient trop dangereuses pour leur bien, et la race sorcière venait d'entrer dans cette catégorie avec une classe grandiose. Tuants à tour de bras, les hommes tentaient tant bien que mal de mettre fin à leur existence sur cette terre par eux-mêmes, mais ils allaient avoir besoin d'un petit coup de pouce. Il les aurait bien aidés, il les aurait volontiers rasés de la surface de cette planète. Mais cela n'était pas son rôle, sa fonction n'était que celle d'un observateur pour l'instant, et d'un gardien quand viendrait l'heure.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir et se leva du bloc de marbre, celui-ci disparaissant en une poussière argentée fine. La magie qui coulait en ce lieu était pure et dangereuse pour toute chose qui s'y aventurait. Faisant un pas sur le côté, l'homme se retrouva au cœur d'une forêt aux arbres gigantesques, feuillus à leurs sommets laissant des chemins dégagés entre leurs troncs centenaires. Il sourit en faisant glisser ses doigts le long de l'un d'eux. C'était ici qu'il avait découvert un peuple qui vivait depuis des millénaires, et qu'il n'avait jamais débusqué. Des centaures.

Ils étaient un peuple paisible et pacifique, qui n'aspirait qu'à respecter la terre mère qui leur donnait la vie. Il aimait ça. Et ils avaient appris avec le temps à lire dans la trame de celui-ci, prédisant l'avenir. Le jour où il les avait découvert, une de ces prophéties avait été proférée. Il avait été le seul auditeur de celle-ci, le centaure l'ayant oublié quand la possession s'était finie. Une prophétie qui allait changer la face du monde, qui allait changer son rôle. De gardien du monde il allait devenir protecteur d'un homme. Un tout jeune garçon à naitre.

Un tout jeune garçon qui allait avoir entre ses mains le destin du monde sorcier.

Un tout jeune garçon qu'il attendrait une éternité s'il le fallait.

\- Homme ?

L'homme se retourna lentement, derrière lui se tenait un splendide centaure à la chevelure dorée.

\- Oui, répondit-il calmement.

\- Qui es-tu ?

L'injonction du centaure était brute et sèche, ce qui ne changea pas une seule seconde le comportement de l'homme face à lui. Celui-ci s'approcha doucement, prenant appuis sur son court bâton d'olivier, s'arrêtant juste devant lui.

\- Tu peux m'appeler l'Aristocrate, mon ami.

* * *

Voilà o/  
Comme prévu le prologue de la saga de la **Marque noire**.

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, le premier chapitre arrive sous peu (vendredi), juste le temps de laisser le prologue se poser un peu.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire (bon je pense que ça vaudra plus pour les chapitres à suivre que pour celui là cela dit xD).

A vendredi donc !


	2. Chapitre I - Balançoire divine

Légende pour ce chapitre et ceux à venir:

Un nouveau "personnage" apparait, ses interventions sont en gras et italiques.  
 _ **Paroles de l'Autre.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre I. Balançoire divine**

 _21:52; 20 Juin 1991._

 _Surrey, Little Whinging, Privet Drive; 4_

La famille Dursley est une famille relativement respectée dans le petit quartier de Little Whinging. Cette notoriété était tant due au père de famille qu'à leur situation des plus banales. En effet, du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt Vernon Dursley avait de quoi impressionner, non pas à cause d'une musculature des plus développée mais plutôt par une circonférence s'approchant chaque année un peu plus de sa hauteur. Ajouté à ceci sa moustache grisâtre et son aspect rougit continuel, causé par la quantité d'énergie dépensée pour le maintenir debout et assurer le reste de ses fonctions vitales, Vernon n'avait rien à envier à ces lourds pachydermes de mer et leurs quatre tonnes de graisses. Son fils, Dudley, lui ressemblait trait pour trait, à une moustache près, et semblait partager le rêve commun des membres masculin de la famille, celui de développer une gravité propre. Seule la mère était une anomalie dans le décor, une fleur dans le désert, une otarie dans un parc aquatique pour orques. Fine, élancée et maniérée, Pétunia éveillait sans s'en rendre compte la curiosité du voisinage. Loin de se douter des sujets de conversations des « pies » comme elle se plaisait à les appeler, qui étaient bien souvent liés à la question de la reproduction entre une sardine et un éléphant de mer, elle voyait en ceci la marque de la jalousie dans laquelle baignait son élégante famille au sein de ce quartier.  
En effet, en dehors de leur physique atypique pour ce quartier anglais, les Dursley avaient une situation économique parfaitement stable et enviable et, par-dessus tout, ils étaient réputés pour avoir une vie des plus banales possibles. Rien ne leur arrivait jamais, aucun bouleversement, aucun problème de quelque nature que ça soit, de quoi rendre envieux le plus paisible des Hobbits de Tolkien.

Cependant, cette famille cachait un secret qui, s'il venait à être dévoilé, en viendrait à éclipser complétement le fait que Dudley avait réussi le miracle impressionnant de rouler sur un de ses camarades de classe, à seulement onze ans. Un secret dont ils avaient honte, un secret pire que choléra et peste réunis. Pétunia avait une sœur sorcière.

Heureusement pour elle sa sœur, Lily Potter née Evans, était morte il y a de ça plus de dix ans maintenant. D'aucuns l'affubleraient de noms d'oiseaux à cause de cette pensée joyeuse quant à la mort d'un membre de sa propre famille, mais ils ne savaient pas ce qu'était ce monde, ces sorciers et leurs manigances, leurs sorts, leurs potions et leurs Loup-garou. Mais ce problème avait été résolu en quelque sorte lors de la mort de la jeune femme, celle-ci emportant dans sa tombe la sombre part de l'histoire de sa famille.  
Mais comme le dit le proverbe, un malheur de vient jamais seul et son unique enfant, sorcier lui aussi, ayant survécu au massacre par un miracle de quelque nature que ce soit fut déposé devant sa porte un soir. Elle avait vu le panier contenant l'enfant en allant sortir les ordures, elle avait lu le mot qui l'accompagnait, et par-dessus tout elle avait reconnu l'écriture sophistiquée et soignée qui caractérisait les lettres maudites que sa sombre sœur recevait chaque vacance durant leur enfance. Albus Dumbeldore voulait qu'elle prenne soin d'une monstruosité comme celle-ci ? Qu'il le fasse lui-même, ils étaient de la même race après tout. C'est ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit lorsqu'elle avait déposé le panier contenant l'enfant, sur le siège d'une balançoire dans un parc à quelque centaine de mètres de chez elle. Depuis ce sombre jour d'octobre, plus personne n'avait entendu parler du jeune et tristement célèbre Harry Potter, et la famille Dursley était retombée dans le calme et la lourde monotonie les caractérisant.

Jusqu'à cette nuit de Juin. Jusqu'à ce que le destin frappe à nouveau à leur porte sous la forme d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux d'ébènes, à la silhouette féline et aux yeux d'un émeraude à en faire rougir le plus pur des rubis.

\- Bonsoir madame, avez-vous quelques minutes à nous accorder pour parler de notre seigneur à tous, Jéhovah ?

Le jeune garçon attendait avec la patience et l'immobilité de celui qui a l'habitude de se voir refuser son offre. La mine de la personne qui venait de lui ouvrir la porte avec l'amabilité d'un bouledogue dont on viendrait de mordre les baladeuses valait, à ses yeux, tout l'or du monde. En effet Pétunia, ledit bouledogue, aurait reconnue entre mille les yeux qui la fixaient sans ciller, ainsi que la cicatrice qui ornait une partie du front du garçon. Cependant elle ne savait absolument pas quoi dire, pour la simple et bonne raison que son neveu mort depuis dix ans venait lui demander de parler de Dieu.

\- Madame ?

 ** _Je crois qu'il y a erreur sur la marchandise là. On ne va pas avoir assez d'une nuit je crois. Essayes autre chose, de plus réaliste qu'un témoin de Jéhovah veux-tu._**

\- Bonsoir madame, prospecteur des impôts.

 ** _Tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire réaliste hein ?_**

\- Bonsoir madame. Je me présente, Harry Potter, jeune commercial dans la vente, l'assurance et l'entretien de balançoires. Avez-vous quelques minutes à m'accorder avant que mes concurrents n'arrivent ?

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre est fini !  
Quelques remarques vont avec cela dit.

Tout d'abord il s'agit d'un chapitre plutôt court car il était censé servir de prologue au départ, mais mes plans ayant changés je n'ai pas eu le cœur de changer tout le début de l'histoire simplement pour le rallonger. Du coup, bah il reste tel quel.

Ensuite j'ai eu un petit soucis technique dans la mise en page. Logiquement les paroles de l'Autre devaient s'afficher en italique, en plus petit et en gris. Mais j'avais oublié que ce site ne permettait pas tout ceci, du coup c'est un peu plus laid en gras et en italique, mais ça a l'avantage de se démarquer du reste du récit ^^"

N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un petit commentaire, peu importe ce dont il s'agit, ça fait toujours plaisir o/

Sur ce, je vous dit à vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 2, **Alea jacta est**.


	3. Chapitre II - Alea jacta est

Petite note avant chapitre, finalement celui-ci arrive plus tôt que prévu.  
Le premier chapitre étant une sorte de deuxième prologue je poste un peu plus rapidement celui-là ^^

Du coup je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D

* * *

 **Chapitre II. Alea Jacta Est**

 _22:00, 31 octobre 1981._

 _Godric's Hollow._

Godric's Hollow, une petite bourgade moldue des plus commune s'il en est. Sa place centrale où s'organise tous les week end un tournois de pétanque, sa place centrale où s'organise à chacun des week end en question un concours de coma éthylique, son cimetière rempli de personnes au demeurant fort sympathique mais bien peu bavardes et sa population non négligeable de sorciers. Depuis la signature du Code international du secret magique, les sorciers se devaient d'être cachés des yeux des moldus, mais au diable la discrétion lorsqu'il s'agit de vivre dans l'endroit qui a vu naitre un des pères fondateurs de la plus grande école de sorcellerie de ce côté nord de l'Europe, Poudlard. Sorciers et moldus vivaient donc en parfaite harmonie, le matin au réveil certains recevaient leur quotidien grâce à un facteur des plus ponctuel, les autres grâce à des chouettes et hiboux, le feu se mettait en marche dans les cuisines, par gaz et magie, et ces familles cuisinaient leur petit déjeuner en paix. A quelques sortilèges de confusion près, ces deux types de familles avaient la même vie.

Cependant, en ce soir lugubre d'octobre, le village d'habitude si gai et vivant semblait vouloir rivaliser avec le côté festif de son voisin direct, le cimetière. La pénombre englobait de son manteau sombre malsain chaque maison, chaque ruelle. La lumière des lampadaires avait toutes les peines du monde à se faire remarquer, et même la lune semblait avoir décidé de s'occuper de ses affaires ailleurs. Seule une petite source de lumière perlait au-dessus d'une maison, une source de lumière qui valait tous les avertissements du monde, mais qui seraient maintenant bien inutiles puisque la population du village s'élevait à cette heure au nombre spectaculaire de quatre individus.

Lorsque l'Ordre du Phénix arriva sur les lieux, Abus Dumbeldore en tête suivi de près par Minerva McGonagall, cette lumière fut la première chose qu'ils virent. Un crâne et un serpent, s'emmêlant tous deux dans une danse sinistre, projetaient une lumière macabre sur les décombres d'une maison. Une maison qui n'aurait pas dû être là, tout du moins pas tant qu'Albus était encore gardien du secret qui la protégeait. Une maison qui n'aurait pas dû être dans cet état alors que Franck Londubat et James Potter, tous deux aurors réputés pour être les meilleurs de leur génération, étaient ici ensembles avec leurs femmes. Un juron des plus coloré franchit les lèvres du vénérable directeur alors que celui-ci se lançait en direction de ce qui restait de la demeure.  
Il avait été prévenu en début de soirée, grâce à Alastor Maugrey un ancien ami à lui, que les disciples de Voldemort s'apprêtaient à lancer une terrible attaque. Et en effet, ils n'avaient pas chômé et avaient presque réussi leur coup. Si ce n'est qu'ils avaient rencontrés, en envahissant le ministère de la Magie, un très léger obstacle. Obstacle avec une robe violette, une longue barbe argentée et un chapeau pointu très étrange, mais surtout un obstacle d'une humeur massacrante. Albus accompagné de la quasi-totalité des membres de son Ordre du Phénix avaient pris place bien avant l'arrivée des Mangemorts et les avaient accueillis avec tout l'amour et la bonté qu'ils avaient. A grand renfort de sortilèges perforants. Mais la bataille avait été rapide, trop rapide pour que le vieil homme ne comprenne pas qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une diversion. Leur leader, lord Voldemort, n'avait pas pris part au combat, mais il n'était pas non plus resté en retrait comme il le faisait chaque fois, observant les cadavres s'accumuler au sein des deux camps. Non, en ce soir d'octobre le seigneur sombre avait brillé par son absence.  
Mais le temps que prophétie et membres absents se frayent un chemin au travers de son esprit, il était déjà trop tard. Et c'est ainsi qu'en ce sombre soir d'automne, ils purent tous contempler la fin du règne de terreur du seigneur des ténèbres, ainsi que la mort de deux amis chers à eux tous. La famille Potter n'avait pas survécu.

Albus laissa les autres s'occuper des deux parents Londubat, fortement secouer par ce qu'il venait de leur arriver, et écouta d'une oreille distraite leur récit. Il n'avait pas besoin d'eux pour comprendre, il avait sous les yeux deux bébés irradiants de magie et une prophétie en tête, il ne lui en fallait pas moins pour savoir que les deux bambins venaient de défaire lord Voldemort et, contre toute attente, sans que personne ne sache comment.

\- Franck, murmura Minerva, vous ne savez vraiment pas ce qui a pu arriver ?

\- Je…je ne sais pas non. Le père de la famille Londubat était en état de choc et avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits. Il…il est arrivé si soudainement…le fidelitas s'est brisé en même temps que la porte. Je…je n'avais jamais vu un sort pareil…Lily et Alice ont perdu connaissance sur le coup. On a essayé de lui tenir tête avec James…mais il était trop puissant, il nous a balayé comme des brindilles…je ne me souviens de rien d'autre…

\- Comment va mon bébé ? Demanda Alice, reprenant lentement conscience. Comment vont…

Un silence lourd s'installa. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le directeur de Poudlard, il se tenait au cœur de ce qui fut un jour le salon avec, dans chaque bras, un bébé. Derrière lui, flottant à un mètre du sol, deux corps recouvert d'un linge blanc le suivait doucement.

\- Les deux enfants sont toujours vivants.

Albus leur expliqua brièvement la situation, le fait que la mage noir avait probablement dû envoyer un Avada Kedavra sur les deux enfants et que ceux-ci, par un miracle de magie, avaient repoussé le sortilège et avaient détruit le mage en question. Il garda pour lui l'essentiel des informations, et surtout le fait qu'il n'avait pas l'ombre d'une petite idée duquel des deux bambins avait réussi cet exploit. Tous deux avaient une marque dont suintaient des résidus magiques. Cependant Harry ne semblait plus avoir que cette magie-là, alors que Neville résonnait dans ses mains comme une sphère de puissance pure.

\- Je crains, annonça-t-il après quelques minutes de silence, que le jeune Potter n'ai perdu sa magie durant l'évènement. Neville a du faire preuve d'une puissance telle pour contrer le maléfice de Voldemort qu'il a probablement endommagé le cœur magique de son jeune ami dans le même temps.

Il tendit lentement, avec la précaution infinie de celui qui hésite entre deux maux et espère ne pas choisir le pire, le bébé Potter à McGonagall lui faisant signe de l'attendre dehors, puis il rendit avec tout autant d'attention le jeune Londubat à ses parents.

\- Voici l'enfant qui a survécu, prenez soin de lui. Puis il se tourna vers les autres membres de son Ordre qui regardaient le poupon comme s'il s'agissait d'un dieu. Allez annoncer la nouvelle, vous tous. Lord Voldemort a été défait par Neville Londubat.

Une majorité des membres transplanèrent aux quatre coins de l'Angleterre pour prévenir un maximum de monde, la période sombre venait de prendre fin. En quelques minutes seulement, le nom des Londubat était devenu synonyme d'espoir aux yeux d'un peuple entier.

De son côté, Albus avait rejoint sa directrice adjointe une rue plus loin, qui l'attendait en examinant avec attention le jeune Potter.

\- Ah Albus, vous voici enfin.

\- Excusez-moi Minerva, comprenez que je ne pouvais pas laisser le jeune garçon dans un environnement tant empli de magie dans son état actuel.

\- Il n'y a aucun remède possible ?

Les yeux de la directrice des Gryffondor luisaient d'espoir, elle avait toujours été proche de la famille Potter, et voir le fils de son meilleur élève disparaitre définitivement du monde sorcier ne semblait pas la réjouir du tout.

\- Je suis désolé de devoir en arriver là aussi Minerva, mais il n'y a rien à faire de plus pour lui. Son noyau magique a été trop violemment atteint, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour pouvoir aider ce jeune garçon à récupérer sa magie.

\- Nous pourrions le garder Albus, je suis sure que Franck et Alice voudront de lui.

\- Et laisser Harry grandir dans un environnement dont il a été privé par la faute de son frère adoptif que tout le monde adulera tel un héros ?

\- C'est ce qu'il est.

\- Non Minerva, ce qu'ils sont. Seul, Neville serait mort sous le coup du sort. C'est parce qu'ils étaient deux qu'ils ont pu survivre. Mais un tel acte ne se fait pas sans conséquence, et des deux c'est Harry qui en a payé le prix le plus lourd.

Un silence pesant s'installa pendant plusieurs minutes, la vieille directrice de Gryffondor était toujours aussi peu enclin à abandonner son jeune protégé à une vie de moldu, mais elle savait le bien fondé des arguments de son directeur, et elle savait aussi qu'il s'agissait là de la seule solution qui s'offrait à eux pour permettre au jeune homme d'avoir une vie des plus normale possible.

\- Lily avait une sœur Minerva, une moldue. Nous le laisserons chez elle, et nous lui laisserons un message pour tout lui expliquer.

\- Pourquoi ne pas le faire nous-même Albus ?

\- Il est des personnes qui peuvent avoir des comportements bien différents selon les situations ma chère, et il est des individus qui n'apprécient pas la magie. Il est pour le mieux que ces moldus ne nous voient pas lorsqu'ils trouveront Harry. Avec quelques enchantements, il sera comme dans la plus confortable des chambres.

McGonagall laissa le silence retomber, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir se séparer de l'enfant, et après un ultime soupir deux sons de transplanages retentirent dans le silence de mort qui enveloppait le village.

Il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour que le garçon soit déposé dans un panier, enchanté et placé devant la porte de la famille Dursley. Minerva fut la première à partir, les évènements l'ayant secoué plus qu'elle n'osera jamais l'admettre. Albus quant à lui resta un long moment sur les lieux, à observer la lune qui avait décidé de refaire son apparition. Dans son esprit, les vers d'une prophétie résonnaient et serraient son cœur, l'enfant du Destin était apparu, il avait vaincu le lord sombre une première fois, comme l'indiquaient les premiers vers, mais son véritable adversaire allait bientôt apparaitre. Bien sûr, il allait devoir continuer d'affronter Jedusor jusqu'à ce qu'il se débarrasse définitivement de lui, mais il avait senti suffisamment de puissance en Neville pour qu'il n'ait que peu à s'inquiéter. Un nouvel ennemi allait bientôt faire son apparition dans ce jeu et Dumbeldore, pour la première fois depuis des décennies, allait devoir jouer contre un nouvel adversaire plus redoutable encore.

Neville, le seigneur des ténèbres, les Mangemorts et l'Ordre du Phénix n'étaient que des pions sur un échiquier géant. Un nouveau joueur allait finalement prendre la partie du côté des noirs. Un nouveau mage allait naitre des cendres du mage noir déchu.

Le vieil homme, seul au milieu de la rue et baigné des rayons pâle de la lune semblait porter sur ses épaules le lourd poids de ses nombreuses années. Alors que la porte du 4 Privet Drive s'ouvrit, il lança un dernier regard en direction du jeune Harry et disparu sans un bruit, laissant derrière lui le dernier cracmol de la lignée des Potter.

Dans l'ombre d'une maison, un vieillard trapu à la barbe grisonnante observa le vénérable directeur de Poudlard disparaitre dans la nuit, et seul un murmure brisa le silence solennel de son départ.

\- Alea jacta est.*

* * *

 _14:12, 5 Juin 1991._

 _Poudlard, bureau du Directeur._

Une lettre.

Une lettre trônait sur le bureau.

Une lettre narguait le directeur, mit pour la première fois depuis des dizaines d'années face à une de ses plus grosses erreurs. Voilà dix ans que Harry Potter avait été déposé chez sa tante moldue, dix ans que Neville Londubat était entrainé pour faire à nouveau face au seigneur des ténèbres, sous couverts de cours de magie basiques.

Tout s'était bien passé au début, Neville faisait preuve de beaucoup de talent, et il n'avait aucune mauvaise nouvelle venant de la personne qu'il avait chargé de surveiller les Dursley. Puis tout avait commencé à dérailler. Du jour au lendemain, Neville avait eu des performances de plus en plus médiocres, il avait appris qu'Harry était probablement mort parce que sa tante n'avait pas voulu l'accepter, et il avait dû faire face à la colère de sa directrice adjointe. Mais les années passaient, et ils avaient fini par faire le deuil du dernier des Potter. Il avait baissé ses attentes vis-à-vis du survivant, et tout avait continué à avancer comme il se devait de l'être.

Mais voilà qu'une nouvelle série de problèmes venaient lui tomber dessus à deux mois de la nouvelle rentrée scolaire.

Le survivant arrivait pour faire sa première année à Poudlard, il n'avait toujours pas de nouveau professeur pour la Défense contre les forces du Mal, son ami Flamel voulait qu'il mette en sécurité sa pierre philosophale et les mages noirs en Transylvanie commençaient à nouveau à faire parler d'eux, et semblaient dans une folie meurtrière digne des plus sombres jours du règne de terreur qu'avait imposé Grindelwald. Mais plus que tout ceci, il avait cette lettre sur son bureau.  
Certains croyaient qu'il était responsable des lettres qui étaient envoyés à chaque étudiant, ou qu'il demandait aux elfes de maison de s'en occuper. Il n'en est rien de tout ça, chaque lettre envoyée pendant les vacances est envoyée par l'école elle-même, grâce à des sortilèges qui trouvent chaque être magique en Grande-Bretagne et qui lui envoie une chouette. Ce sortilège est infaillible, puisqu'il repère les signatures magiques des individus, moldus ou non, et ce au moment même de leur naissance. Ne lui reste plus qu'à attendre le moment idéal pour leur envoyer leur lettre d'admission à Poudlard, s'ils étaient encore dans la zone de pouvoir de l'école et si leur signature magique était toujours présente. Seules les chouettes pouvaient, de temps à autre, ne pas trouver la personne qui aurait dû recevoir sa demande. Des sortilèges de protection puissants, une personne voyageant beaucoup ou encore la mort de celle-ci après l'envoi de la demande, pouvaient empêcher le rapace d'effectuer son travail, et il revenait dans le bureau du directeur lui apporter la lettre pour que celui-ci se charge de la donner à son destinataire.  
Depuis qu'il était directeur, il n'avait dû amener une lettre lui-même qu'une seule fois, et il s'agissait d'un enfant vagabond qui était mort de faim avant que la chouette ne puisse le trouver. Cependant, cette année une nouvelle lettre perdue était sur son bureau.

Et son destinataire l'était tout autant.

Albus laissa son front heurter bruyamment le bois de chêne de son bureau, et passé le son caractéristique du choc, seuls quatre mots résonnaient en boucle dans l'immense bureau.

\- Qu'ai-je fait ?

Sur l'enveloppe trônaient majestueusement les insignes ainsi que la devise de Poudlard et, juste en dessous, un nom en lettre d'or luisait d'un éclat triste.

Un seul nom, sans adresse, sans détail.

Un nom disparu.

Un nom qu'on ne prononçait plus dans cette école.

Un nom maudit pour le directeur, qui lui renvoyait la portée de ses erreurs.

Harry James Potter.

 _*Le sort en est jeté._

* * *

 **Et voilà pour la fin du deuxième chapitre :D**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plut malgré l'aspect trop sérieux à mon gout, mais bon, il faut bien poser les bases de l'histoire à un moment donné.**

 **Les chapitres sont encore plutôt courts, ça va aller en s'améliorant, d'ici un ou deux chapitres il commenceront à devenir plus gros (et beaucoup moins sérieux aussi xD). Des remarques plus constructives viendront aussi vers le cinquième chapitre, le temps que les bases soient posées, pour expliquer certains points, tout ça tout ça.**

 **Voilà voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire :D**

 **A vendredi prochain (cette fois c'est vraiment vendredi, j'adopte une parution au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine) pour le chapitre 3:**

 **Vente à domicile.**


	4. Chapitre III - Vente à domicile

**Chapitre I. Vente à domicile**

 _22:07; 20 Juin 1991._

 _Surrey, Little Whinging, Privet Drive; 4_

Harry attendait avec une patiente digne d'un obèse en cure de désintoxication dans un fast food américain, qui se fera sauvagement attaquer par une armée de hamburger fraîchement ensorcelés par un sorcier aux dessins des plus diaboliques. La personne en face de lui avait décidé de revoir l'utilité de connexions synaptiques fonctionnelles, et cherchait à savoir si elle pouvait continuer de vivre une vie des moins palpitantes possible en vendant son cerveau à la science. Le dialogue n'avançait donc pas beaucoup.

\- Madame ? J'aimerais avoir le temps de vous présenter notre tout nouveau modèle avant l'arrivée des services concurrents, il regarda rapidement une montre en cuir fin qui ornait son poignet, services qui devraient arriver sous peu.

\- Ha…Harry ?

\- Potter, en effet il s'agit bien de moi.

A l'annonce de la nouvelle, Pétunia cru tout d'abord à une hallucination. Rapidement la raison reprit son cours et elle se persuada qu'elle faisait face à un fantôme qui venait la hanter parce qu'elle avait mangé le donut de son mari et qu'elle avait accusé son fils, et dans une moindre mesure parce qu'elle avait tué son unique neveu, la sœur de son mari ayant les ovaires tellement engraissés que les cycles d'ovulations avaient décidés de partir dans une très longue grève il y a des années de cela.  
Puis, réaction somme toute logique après une irrigation aussi soudaine que fulgurante en direction d'un cerveau trop peu utilisé, Pétunia fit une rencontre avec un ancien ami à elle qu'elle passait des journée entière à lustrer pour que tout invité, qu'elle laissait préalablement attendre douze secondes très exactement sur le pas de la porte, puisse se rendre compte de la perfection de leur famille, le sol. Heureusement pour elle, Harry tendit rapidement la jambe et amortit le choc de la rencontre entre son nez et son paillasson grâce à un habile coup de pied dans l'épaule qui eut comme double conséquence de la faire tomber au trois quart sur le dos et de lui épargner la mauvaise conscience du vendeur qui assomme son client.

 _ **Joli coup de pied.**_

\- Merci, ça demande beaucoup d'entrainement.

 _ **Cela étant dit, nous étions principalement venu pour parler, et non pas pour observer la gravité faire son œuvre.**_

\- Nous ne sommes pas là que pour parler, tu ne saisis décidément pas la gravité de cette situation.

 _ **Super jeu de mot, on rentre ?**_

\- Je t'ai connu plus drôle.

 _ **Oui bon, j'ai froid, ça peut arriver à tout le monde non ?**_

\- Certes, bien que j'aimerais plus de détail sur la possibilité d'avoir froid à l'intérieur de mon crâne, mais nous verrons ça plus tard.

Harry enfila des gants fins en peau de dragon, en gardant toujours un œil attentif sur les aiguilles de sa montre qui avançaient irrémédiablement en direction de l'heure fatidique.

Plus que vingt minutes.

Il déplaça doucement le corps inanimé de sa tante pour la placer dans une position moins risquée et plus confortable, en portant une attention méticuleuse à ne laisser aucune trace ni empreinte sur elle, puis après s'être assuré une deuxième fois de son état, entra lentement dans la demeure des Dursley. Un vacarme assourdissant venait du premier étage, dans une chambre à gauche. Des bruits d'explosions se mêlaient régulièrement aux cris hystériques d'un jeune garçon, qui insultait tout ce qui semblait servir de mobilier dans sa chambre. A sa gauche, de l'autre côté du mur du couloir, un doux ronronnement se faisait entendre et une odeur exquise envahissait chaque pièce. Il n'avait aucun doute sur la présence de Vernon devant le four qui faisait cuire doucement un rôti de porc, s'il en croyait son odorat.

Un regard en direction de sa montre lui indiqua qu'il lui restait dix-neuf minutes, trop tôt pour une confrontation avec le père de famille pour le moment. Un cri de rage et quelques bruits de coups à l'étage attirèrent l'attention du jeune. Dix-neuf minutes, il avait le temps de rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à son cousin. Peut-être qu'il voudrait d'une balançoire lui. Il gravit les marches silencieusement et, plus il se rapprochait des chambres, plus une odeur forte de transpiration semblait imbiber les murs. En se bouchant le nez et dans un ultime effort de volonté, abandonnant par la même occasion le rêve de garder une ouïe intacte jusqu'à ses vieux jours, il ouvrit la porte de ce qui semblait être la pièce de jeu de son cousin.

La pièce en question était remplie de divers jouets, tous plus chers les uns que les autres et, au fond de la pièce, trônait majestueusement une télévision et une console de jeu qui semblait, à en croire les cris continuel du phoque assis sur le fauteuil dos à lui, la raison de l'énervement croissant du jeune garçon. Dudley n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence d'un inconnu dans son sanctuaire où même sa mère n'avait pas le droit d'entrer, seul son père se permettait encore d'infliger sa présence au jeune garçon, il continuait donc allégrement à insulter à tout va l'intelligence artificielle du jeu qui semblait, à première vue, faire preuve de plus de malice que le jeune pachyderme.

 _ **Tu partages des gènes avec lui ?**_

\- D'après mon arbre généalogique, oui. Mais je me demande s'il n'y a pas eu une greffe à un moment donné, ou si une plante parasite ne se serait pas jointe au dessin sans prévenir personne.

 _ **Je trouve qu'il y a un petit air de famille.**_

\- On a tous les deux des cheveux ?

 _ **Il a un petit quelque chose qui me rappelle toi.**_

\- On est des êtres humains ? Quoi que…la question se pose.

 _ **Ça doit être au niveau du visage.**_

\- Visage ? Tu parles de la pastèque rougeâtre posée sur la boule de graisse qui lui sert de ventre ?

 _ **Je pense que c'est son buste à un moment donné.**_

\- Non, je pense que c'est son ventre, au niveau du nombril, et un peu partout ailleurs aussi.

Les chuchotements de Harry se perdaient dans le vent, il ne savait toujours pas comment une telle chose était possible, mais il semblait que le monde autour de lui ne l'entendait pas quand il se parlait à lui-même.

\- Quoi ?! Mais comment il peut faire ça celui-là ?!

\- En étant plus doué ?

L'intervention du jeune Potter eu le même effet sur le jeune cachalot que sur sa mère. Tout d'abord il y eu la surprise, s'accompagnant d'une chute légère et gracieuse du haut de la chaise qui permit à Dudley d'élever son nouveau record de jouets cassés en tombant dessus à douze. La surprise laissa rapidement place à la colère et à la peur, quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas se tenait dans sa pièce de jeu, seul. Un sourire mauvais germa sur les lèvres du garçon grassouillet, il avait l'habitude de battre les plus petits que lui, il le faisait tous les jours maintenant, et l'allure de l'autre gamin en face de lui ne laissait que peu de place à l'hésitation. Il allait en faire des morceaux.  
Se lançant de tout son poids en direction de l'intrus, le jeune Dursley ne fit pas attention aux câbles de la console de jeu qui étaient à ses pieds, et fit une chute qui lui aurait valu une place de choix à l'hôpital si son cousin, avec la même attention minutieuse que plus tôt dans la soirée, ne lui avait pas décoché un coup de pied dans la mâchoire, changeant ainsi très légèrement l'angle de chute du porcelet lui évitant de rencontrer un jouet pointu avec la base de menton. La chute eu cependant le même effet qu'avec sa mère quelques minutes plus tôt, et le nouvel interlocuteur du jeune Potter partit à son tour dans le royaume merveilleux de l'inconscience.

 _ **Animal conséquent. J'ai vu des sangliers s'affaler sur le sol de la même manière.**_

\- On parle de mon cousin là tout de même.

 _ **Tu le considères toujours comme ton cousin ?**_

\- La nature et ses choix font force de loi. Et comme on dit, entre deux maux, mieux vaut choisir le moindre.

 _ **Tu considères l'autre choix comme pire ?**_

\- Mon parrain, aussi intéressant soit-il, vit actuellement sur île remplie de draps volants qui ont une fâcheuse tendance à essayer de tuer tout ce qui bouge. Donc oui, quitte à devoir choisir, autant choisir la version facile de ce jeu.

 _ **Soit, mais du coup il ne te reste plus qu'une personne pour parler.**_

\- Je ne suis pas là que pour parler je t'ai dit.

 _ **Tu me fatigue, tu le sais ça ?**_

Avec un soupir las, Harry entreprit avec difficulté de mettre son cousin dans une position similaire à celle de sa mère, sans grand succès. Décidant sans grands remords de laisser le garçon comme ça, il lança un regard en direction de sa montre en haussant un sourcil sceptique. Déjà plus que trois minutes ? Voilà qui allait grandement aider la discussion avec son oncle.

Descendant rapidement les escaliers et tournant en direction de la cuisine, le jeune Potter fit face à un spectacle des plus déroutants. Face à lui, Vernon Dursley tentait de faire ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une danse de la fécondité avec un vase en plastique. La table sur laquelle il se tenait tanguait dangereusement sous le poids et les mouvements qu'elle était forcée de faire, et Harry ne lui donnait pas plus d'une minute à vivre.  
Haussant à nouveau un sourcil des plus sceptique, il entreprit de savourer la chute de son oncle qui, en balayant la table sous son poids avec un mouvement de hanche splendide, écrasa la chaise qui se trouvait juste derrière. Arrêtant du bout du pied le vase qui venait de subit une agression sexuelle, le jeune garçon commença à sérieusement se demander s'il pouvait supprimer certains passages de sa vie de sa mémoire sans l'endommager irrémédiablement. En voyant le gros homme continuer de gesticuler en gémissant, il se demanda s'il tenait tant que ça à ne pas endommager sa mémoire.

\- Pas encore très fonctionnelle cette drogue non ? murmura le garçon comme pour lui-même.

Harry pouvait deviner le sourire de la personne debout derrière lui, il l'avait aperçu en entrant dans la cuisine mais il trouvait le spectacle plus intéressant qu'une discussion avec lui. Ne prenant pas la peine de se retourner, il pencha simplement la tête en direction du coin droit de la cuisine. Là se tenant un homme assez petit et trapu, d'une soixantaine d'année. Ses cheveux et sa barbe grisonnants étaient coupés courts, et donnait un aspect militaire à l'homme, accentué par sa posture droite et tendue, comme s'il était prêt à bondir au moindre geste.  
Ses yeux bleus perçants fixaient le jeune Potter, ils soutinrent le regard de l'autre pendant de longues secondes puis, Harry leva son poignet à hauteur de visage, cadran tourné dans la direction de l'inconnu. Celui-ci pencha la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils, puis baissa les yeux vers sa propre montre et tapota doucement sur le verre du cadran en faisant une grimace.

\- Bon, soit. J'avance un peu.

\- Trois minutes.

\- Je sentais que tu avais besoin de me voir, tenta le vieil homme en ouvrant les bras.

\- Trois petites minutes.

\- Je savais que tu aurais besoin de ma présence pour t'aider dans ce moment difficile qu'était la confrontation avec ta famille, il hocha la tête, convaincu du bien-fondé de ses propos et se demandant encore comment il pouvait faire pour être un aussi bon être humain.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas acheter une balançoire ?

\- Non.

\- Alors on ferait mieux de s'en aller avant l'arrivée de mes concurrents.

Levant les yeux au ciel, l'inconnu suivi Harry dehors, enjambant Pétunia qui avait changée de position durant son moment d'absence cérébrale. Elle semblait émerger de songes difficiles alors que les deux intrus passaient le coin de la rue et que des sirènes retentissaient dans le petit quartier paisible qu'était Privet Drive. Le jeune Potter se permit un sourire en entendant les pompiers arrivant sur les lieux. Qui aurait pu penser qu'un rôti de porc mettrait exactement trente minutes de trop pour commencer à faire griller des circuits endommagés par le temps, ainsi qu'une petite aide extérieure. Harry baissa les yeux vers sa montre, elle indiquait vingt-deux heures trente-deux. Pile dans les temps.

\- Bon Galini, qu'est-ce que tu venais faire ?

\- M'assurer que tu allais bien.

\- Et sinon, véritablement ? le jeune Potter ne prêtait déjà plus attention à son interlocuteur, et cherchait dans quelle poche il avait bien pu ranger la Gameboy qu'il avait volé à Dudley.

\- J'ai trouvé un petit boulot à mi-temps.

\- Ah ? Bon, ce n'est pas dans ma veste.

\- Je suis devenu professeur.

\- Cool. Pas non plus dans mon pantalon.

\- De défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Bien. Rien dans les chaussettes.

\- A Poudlard.

\- C'est génial. Pas plus dans la veste de ce passant, dit-il en subtilisant un portefeuille au passage à un pauvre moldu qui reçut immédiatement après un sort de confusion de la part de Galini, pressé de récupérer l'attention de son jeune compagnon.

\- Dans l'école où tu vas aller dans quelques mois.

\- C'est pas faux, dit-il distraitement en brandissant une Gameboy un peu usée, qu'il avait malencontreusement rangé dans la veste de Galini en sortant du 4 Privet Drive.

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes, le vieil homme cherchait tant bien que mal un paquet de cigarette dans les poches de sa veste tandis qu'Harry fouillait maintenant les poches de son pantalon à la recherche de ses cartes de visite. Il sorti de sa poche gauche une petite carte blanche qu'il distribua à un passant, qui lui lança un regard surpris, et de sa poche droite un vieux paquet usé de cigarettes qu'il tendit à son ami.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de fumer, marmonna-t-il pendant qu'il voyait le vieil homme récupérer son paquet. Et pourquoi ce magnifique et passionnant collège rempli d'enfant qu'est Poudlard ? Ils ne veulent plus de toi en Europe de l'Est ?

Un mouvement de tête en direction du jeune homme lui donna sa réponse, son ainé tendant ensuite la main dans sa direction. Harry y déposa le briquet du vieil homme qu'il lui avait subtilisé plus tôt dans la discussion.

\- Tu devrais vraiment résoudre ce problème petit.

\- Non, j'aime bien vider mes poches le soir, c'est un peu le moment de surprise de la journée.

\- Tu iras en prison un jour.

\- Je suis mineur.

\- Centre de rééducation.

\- Je suis un peu trop mineur pour ça je pense. Et puis même, tu m'as entrainé pour que ça n'arrive pas n'est-ce pas ?

Ne trouvant rien à rajouter à cela, le vieil homme leva les yeux au ciel et profita du silence paisible de la nuit. Seul le crépitement du feu troublait la paix qu'offrait la nuit. Puis, soudainement, le feu laissa place aux hurlements d'horreur et à un terrible son d'explosion qui souffla tout dans les premiers mètres autour de la demeure de ce qui fut autrefois la famille des Dursley.

Harry baissa les yeux en direction de sa montre en même temps que Galini.

\- Trente secondes de retard, murmura le garçon avec une grimace.

\- Des remords ?

\- Oui, comme à chaque fois. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de faire ce qui doit être fait. J'éprouve des remords parce qu'ils auraient pu continuer à vivre paisiblement, comme tous les autres, mais je ne regrette aucunement mes actions.

\- Tu as découvert ce monde trop tôt petit, tu aurais pu avoir une enfance plus simple.

\- J'aurais aussi pu mourir il y a longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry planta son regard dans celui de son ainé, et celui-ci n'eut pas à le soutenir bien longtemps pour y voir la même détermination farouche qui y brillait depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé, à ses six ans. Le jeune garçon avait une allure un peu paresseuse, il avait un visage d'ange et à onze ans, il semblait aussi innocent que tous les autres enfants, mais au fond il n'était rien de plus qu'un dragon déguisé en brebis.

\- La famille Dursley est morte, annonça le vieil homme après avoir jeté quelques sorts dans le vide.

\- Entre deux maux...murmura-t-il en écho à ses propres paroles.

Les cris et le vacarme devinrent rapidement gênant, Galini termina rapidement sa cigarette et ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune garçon sous ses cris protestataire.

\- Je m'occupe du reste petit, il baissa les yeux vers sa montre, calcula rapidement en faisant une grimace sous l'effort, sous les yeux médusé d'Harry qui se demandait encore comment un type pareil pouvait encore être vivant. Quinze minutes, annonça-t-il avant de se retourner.

Il s'élança d'un pas guilleret en direction de la source de feu et de mort, laissant le jeune garçon seul au milieu de la rue.

Laissant de côté tout ce qui encombrait son esprit, le jeune Potter rangea ses machinations et ses remords dans sa poche sous son mouchoir et se dirigea vers une maison non loin de là, à quelques mètres d'un parc à la sombre réputation, qui n'avait plus aucune fréquentation depuis qu'un loup géant, d'une fourrure noire comme la nuit, y avait été vu il y a de cela une dizaine d'année. Reprenant une attitude composée, le garçon toqua fermement à la porte et attendit qu'on lui ouvre. Une femme blonde à l'allure décharnée se présenta devant lui. Des cernes immenses et des traces légères, mais néanmoins visible, de poudre aux commissures de son nez trahissaient la cause de son état. Derrière elle, deux personnes étaient dans un état lamentable, collés contre le mur du fond. Sur une table à côté de la porte d'entrée, Harry pouvait apercevoir le journal du matin même, où il savait qu'un article en quatrième page parlait d'un mal inconnu qui sévissait dans un quartier chic anglais, des cadavres d'hommes et femmes, souvent en bas âge, étaient retrouvés tous les jours le long de la rivière qui courrait à quelques kilomètres de là.

\- Bonsoir mon petit, tu es bien mignon. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure-ci ?

La femme avait un sourire malsain collé sur le visage, et à la mention de son jeune interlocuteur les deux hommes au fond avaient relevés les yeux dans sa direction, affichant des mines cadavériques et un regard aussi mauvais que celui de la blonde. Le jeune garçon offrit un sourire éclatant à la femme face à lui en lui tendant un petit carton blanc. Pendant que son interlocutrice lisait avec surprise la carte de visite du jeune homme, celui-ci baissa les yeux vers son poignet et laissa un mince sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres l'espace d'une seconde.

Douze minutes.

\- Bonsoir madame. Je me présente, Harry James, jeune commercial dans la vente, l'assurance et l'entretien de balançoires.

* * *

Et voilà pour le troisième chapitre o/

Plus décontracté il commence à mettre en place un peu les personnages et surtout mon petit Harry. J'espère que la lecture vous aura été sympa.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire.  
On se se retrouve vendredi prochain pour le quatrième chapitre qui explorera un peu plus le passé de notre jeune héro, éclaircissant sa situation étrange.

Je vous dis donc à vendredi, pour le **chapitre IV - Les dieux sont parmi nous.**


	5. Chapitre IV - Les dieux sont parmi nous

**Chapitre IV. Les dieux sont parmi nous**

 _09:34, 12 Mars 1986._

 _Quelque part en Sibérie._

Rouge.

Rouge et chaud.

Très chaud même.

En venant en Sibérie, la première chose à laquelle on s'attendait, c'était surement de geler sur place et de laisser quelques orteils derrière soit dans les premiers mètres. Pour les plus habitués aux températures extrêmes, le froid n'était qu'un détail et ce qu'ils s'attendaient à trouver c'était des étendues blanches et pures sur des kilomètres à la ronde. Des sapins couverts d'une épaisse couche de neige, de rares animaux splendides et parfaitement adaptés à ce milieu de vie étrange, des ruisseaux d'une eau cristalline et un air des plus purs. Voilà ce qu'on attendrait de la Sibérie en y allant, tout du moins ce qu'Harry, du haut de ses six ans, attendait de ce pays dont on lui avait tant vanté les mérite avant de l'y déposer. Il devait trouver un vieux russe, ami de sa famille mais disparu depuis des années, la belle affaire. Mais s'il pouvait l'aider et lui apprendre comment survivre dans ce monde, il pouvait bien faire quelques efforts à fouiller les environs, ce maudits américain qui l'avait laissé ici lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas bien loin, maximum une dizaine de kilomètres. Il était au courant que dix kilomètres dans la neige par des températures pareilles à son âge, ce n'était pas quelque chose de particulièrement recommandé ? Harry grogna entre ses dents et recommença à courir en jetant un rapide regard en arrière.  
La Sibérie, splendide morceau de pays où les deux seuls dangers sont les animaux sauvages et le froid. Dans un sens, le jeune Potter se demanda s'il n'aurait pas préféré rencontrer un ours à l'heure actuelle, même un loup, après tout il aurait pu essayer de grimper dans un arbre pour se sauver la mise ou quelque chose d'autre. Non à la place il affrontait l'environnement, faune non comprise. Ah en effet, son manteau très épais et très enchanté le protégeait du froid, à tel point qu'il avait l'impression de retrouver le désagréable climat londonien. Ses bottes chaudes et fourrées étaient aussi enchantées pour être totalement imperméable et pour lui offrir un support similaire à des raquettes, il ne s'enfonçait donc pas dans la neige. Le reste de son équipement était dans la même gamme de produits, tous parfaitement adaptés. Il ne craignait donc ni le froid, ni le vent, ni la pluie, ni la neige.

En revanche, la lave en fusion lui posait, actuellement, un peu plus de problème. Qui aurait pu penser que cette montagne dans laquelle des pionniers, fraichement envoyés dans un des nombreux goulags peuplant cette zone géographique, avaient creusés de profondes mines était en fait un volcan ? Et qui savait qu'il y avait de temps à autre des coulées de lave ? Personne semble-t-il, ou alors personne n'avait jugé utile de prévenir le garçon qu'il allait devoir éviter de mourir brûlé au fin fond de la Russie sauvage. L'avantage dont il disposait paradoxalement c'était l'environnement, qui ralentissait grandement l'avancée du liquide rouge qui cherchait inlassablement à le rattraper. Le deuxième problème, c'est qu'à six ans et même au meilleur de sa forme, Harry fatiguait plus vite que la lave, et son point de côté qui commençait à le démanger risquait de jouer en sa défaveur pour le résultat de cette course.

Il était maintenant dans le creux d'une vallée, face à lui se dressait une montagne infranchissable, dans son dos une autre montagne et un petit volcan témoignant sa présence, sur les côtés une plaine immense. Harry s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, il avait quelques minutes devant lui, mais il n'avait nulle part où aller maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas se risquer à l'escalade, c'était la mort assurée, et il ne pouvait pas courir sur des kilomètres, il allait mourir de fatigue avant même que la lave ne le prenne.  
Un juron lui échappa, il avait entendu le pilote américain le dire alors qu'il découvrait avec étonnement que des grêlons pouvaient dépasser la taille de son poing, et il se répercuta dans la vallée, renvoyant à Harry l'écho de son absence de politesse temporaire. Celui-ci grimaça en entendant un terrible craquement sourd résonner jusque dans le sol et faire trembler la terre aux alentours. Très lentement il se retourna pour observer la malchance s'acharner sur sa malheureuse personne.

La lave s'approchait dangereusement, et derrière elle toute la neige de la montagne avait décidé de prendre des vacances en contrebas et se dirigeait vers lui à une vitesse stupéfiante. Il fit la moue en voyant ce décor apocalyptique et en sentant toujours son douloureux point de côté.

\- Bon, c'est décidé, j'arrête de jurer.

Qui de l'avalanche ou du volcan aurait mis fin à sa vie en premier, il ne le saura jamais. A quelques secondes de l'impact, alors qu'il s'était résigné à finir brûlé puis congelé, un horrible grappin le saisi au nombril et l'arracha de force aux violences de la nature pour le faire atterrir dans un siège confortable en face d'un âtre dans lequel brûlait un feu paresseux. Il esquissa une grimace en se massant le ventre.

\- Alors petit, je peux savoir ce que tu faisais là-bas ?

Harry sursauta en entendant quelqu'un lui parler, se retournant rapidement il vit face à lui un homme assez âgé qui se tenait debout au milieu de ce qui devait surement être une salle à manger. A son dos pendant carquois et arc, et à sa taille un couteau de chasse était la seule chose qui tenait compagnie à sa ceinture. Ses vêtements très légers pour la saison et pour le pays semblaient indiquer que la personne en question maîtrisait la magie. Une longue barbe noire ornait un visage carré et dur, et ses cheveux grisonnants étaient ramenés en arrière en une coupe compliquée mêlant tresses et catogan. Ses yeux bleus pâles plantés dans ceux émeraude du garçon ne cillaient pas, attendant patiemment que le jeune homme réponde à la question.

\- Je visitais le pays, je cherchais à comprendre qui avait eu la brillante idée de planter un volcan ici, ou encore qui avait bien pu penser qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'intelligent de creuser dedans, dit-il en jetant les bras au ciel.

Un mince sourire effleura les lèvres du russe, qui n'avait toujours esquissé le moindre geste. Dans un soupir, Harry se leva et quitta le confort de son siège pour avancer vers son interlocuteur. A deux pas de lui il s'arrêta, un sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres.

\- Je suis ici pour que tu m'entraînes !

Un grand éclat de rire brisa les secondes de silences qui s'étaient installée après la remarque du jeune Potter. Le russe riait à en perdre haleine et s'affaissa sur la table derrière lui, brisant par la même occasion l'image dure qu'il maintenait depuis le début de la conversation.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais une chose pareille gamin ?

\- Parce que tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ?

\- Tu marques un point, mais je pourrais trouver plus utile à faire que d'essayer d'apprendre quoi que ce soit à un morveux dans ton genre.

\- Mais non, je suis la meilleure occupation que tu puisses trouver en ce moment.

L'assurance du jeune en face de lui déstabilisa légèrement le vieil homme. Il le connaissait, et si le volcan ne s'était pas manifesté il aurait surement trouvé sa cabane. Il venait ici pour lui. Mais il avait sept ans, donc il ne venait pas par lui-même, logique. Qui donc pourrait avoir déposé le gamin ici, tout en étant suffisamment sûr de lui quant au fait qu'il allait accepter de l'entraîner.

\- D'accord petit, je t'écoute. Mais ne me fait pas perdre mon temps.

Un nouveau sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du jeune Harry alors qu'il enlevait lentement son lourd manteau.

\- Je suis ici pour que tu m'entraines, Eagle m'a déposé. A la mention du nom de l'américain, le russe grogna quelque chose entre ses dents. Mais il n'est qu'un moyen de transport, la personne qui m'a envoyé ici est l'Aristocrate.

A la mention du deuxième nom les yeux du vieil homme brillèrent d'une lueur étrange, mélange de peur et de curiosité.

\- Et je ne suis pas n'importe qui, je suis le dernier héritier des Potter, annonça-t-il avec calme.

Un grand sourire était maintenant plaqué sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

\- Voilà qui explique beaucoup de chose petit Potter, vraiment beaucoup de choses, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, mais je connais ton histoire, je sais que la magie t'a quittée. Qu'est-ce qui fait croire à l'Aristocrate que j'accepterais de t'entrainer, maintenant que tu n'es plus qu'un moldu ?

Le ton était plus curieux que dédaigneux, il voulait avoir des informations. L'Aristocrate était un homme dangereux et puissant, s'il avait bien envoyé Potter ici c'est que celui-ci valait la peine d'être entrainé. S'il l'avait envoyé ici encore plus particulièrement.

\- Il te faire part d'un accord, si tu m'entraines correctement Galini, les portes de son territoire te seront à nouveau ouvertes. Et je suis encore un sorcier, d'un niveau médiocre, mais la magie est toujours en moi. Il releva les mèches de cheveux qui couvraient sa cicatrice ainsi que la manche gauche de sa veste pour faire apparaitre une marque noire, une simple ligne qui partait de l'ongle de son majeur et se perdait derrière son épaule.

Une exclamation de surprise échappa au vieux russe.

\- Finalement, les Potter sont toujours parmi nous, souffla-t-il.

* * *

 _14:12, 29 Avril 1989_

 _Da Hinggan Ling, Nord de la Chine._

\- Mais tu vas te bouger ou tu comptes faire une sieste ?!

Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant la délicatesse habituelle de son mentor. Rapidement ses yeux retrouvèrent leur utilité d'origine, en l'occurrence vérifier que la distance entre les braises et son estomac restait la même. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas les grillades, mais il préférait encore les spécialités d'insecte locale à la viande de cochon, de plus l'odeur de la chair humaine lui donnait toujours des haut le cœur pendant plusieurs heures, s'il pouvait donc éviter de mourir brûlé et étouffé dans son vomi il allait saisir l'occasion.

Après un dernier effort qui lui couta le peu d'énergie qu'il possédait encore, il atterrit lourdement sur la terre ferme aux pieds de Galini, celui-ci lui jetant un regard amusé.

\- Deux minutes trente-quatre, si tu avais eu un prédateur après toi, tu serais mort.

Haussant un sourcil, le jeune garçon de neuf ans tourna la tête en direction du parcours qu'il venait de réaliser. Piques, poteaux, presses, braises, ronces et divers pièges plus ou moins vicieux peuplaient les trente mètres de parcours d'entrainement. Si un prédateur avait été après lui, ils seraient surement morts tous les deux.

\- Je suis vivant, je trouve déjà ce fait assez impressionnant.

\- Pas assez pour un Potter.

\- Le dernier Potter en liste, en dehors de ma personne, joue à nourrir les asticots. Et je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à rejoindre mon père si ça continue.

Un grognement du vieil homme fut sa seule réponse, et il le laissa s'éloigner. Voilà deux ans maintenant que le russe s'occupait de l'entraînement d'Harry, et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il méritait amplement sa réputation. Il était dur, mais il était un des meilleurs dans sa discipline, une de celle où on est vivant que lorsqu'on est au sommet de la chaine. Cependant depuis quelques semaines les entrainements devenaient de plus en plus complexes, de plus en plus physiques et surtout de plus en plus mortels. Au départ le garçon pensait que les pièges étaient là pour le stresser, voir l'effrayer un peu, pour améliorer ses capacités. Mais après avoir manqué de peu de mourir à cause d'une lame qu'il n'avait vu que trop tard, il avait compris que son mentor avait amené l'entrainement sur un terrain où la moindre erreur lui couterait la vie. Il comprenait la nécessité de devenir bon, il comprenait aussi qu'en tant qu'élève de Galini il se devait d'être le meilleur, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi à neuf ans il subissait un entrainement auquel aucun autre de ses élèves n'avait survécu, d'après ses dires. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour demander des explications sur le comportement du russe quand celui-ci lui coupa la parole.

\- Je sais, marmonna-t-il.

Voilà qui allait lui épargner un peu de salive et d'énergie, deux denrées rares après un entrainement comme celui-là.

\- Je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose petit, si ce n'est ce que je sais moi-même et les renseignements sont aussi rares qu'introuvables.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Son mentor était une source d'information hors du commun lorsqu'il s'agissait de techniques de survie, de combat ou encore de médecine, bien qu'il ait encore du mal avec les cours de chirurgie que lui imposait Galini. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il fallait lui expliquer des points essentiellement théoriques, que ce soit sur le monde moldu, sorcier ou même sur la magie en général, il valait mieux trouver une autre personne. Mais il n'avait pas l'occasion de voir beaucoup de monde. Une fois ils avaient pu rencontrer un vieux chinois, c'était il y a deux semaines et il était le premier être humain en dehors du russe qu'il rencontrait. Ils avaient parlé de beaucoup de choses, du monde, du temps qu'il faisait, des montagnes, du tigre qui les avait pris en chasse. Réflexion faite, s'il avait parlé la même langue que le chinois il aurait pu faire autre chose qu'un long monologue, et son interlocuteur asiatique aurait sûrement compris que le gros chat dont parlais Harry était juste derrière eux. Cela étant, il avait permis au tigre de se sustenter, et par la même occasion de prolonger légèrement l'espérance de vie du jeune Potter. Poussant un soupir à se souvenir désagréable, le garçon grimaça en recevant un coup sur le haut du crâne. Le hurlement parfaitement masculin et viril qui lui échappa avant qu'il ne masse frénétiquement le sommet de sa boite crânienne sembla fortement amuser son mentor, compensant largement la frustration de n'avoir pas été écouté depuis le début de ses explications.

\- Donc, comme je te disais, murmura-t-il en plissant les yeux en direction d'Harry qui se fit le plus petit possible, je ne sais pas grand-chose de la situation actuelle. Mais j'en sais suffisamment pour éclairer les lanternes d'un paresseux à la mémoire aussi courte que volatile.

Paresseux ? Le jeune garçon jeta un regard suspicieux au parcours qu'il avait fini de réaliser quelques minutes plus tôt. Paresseux ? Une grimace masqua brièvement ses traits. Soit son mentor avait décidé qu'une mémoire à très court terme était une qualité essentielle pour faire un bon mercenaire et assassin, et s'en était doté au même titre que son apprentis, soit il avait décidé de faire preuve d'un sadisme exponentiel et la suite de l'entrainement ne disais rien qui vaille au jeune homme. Il pesa un instant l'idée de retourner dans sa contrée natale, expliquant brièvement à l'Aristocrate que le russe avait attrapé une maladie rare et étrange lui faisant pousser les ongles des pieds très rapidement, et que du coup il n'avait pas pu assurer plus longtemps sa formation. Un regard en direction du vieil homme lui indiqua qu'il devait se reconcentrer en un temps record s'il ne voulait pas tester à nouveau la résistance de son crâne à grand renfort de phalanges.

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est le crime organisé ?

Question au demeurant fort étrange, surtout posée à un enfant de neuf ans.

\- J'ai vécu quelques années avec l'Aristocrate. Il ne m'a jamais emmené nulle part mais vous semblez tous oublier assez rapidement que je suis un enfant, et que je peux me faufiler partout.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il ignorait tes allées et venues d'espion en herbe, lâcha-t-il dans un sourire.

\- Je préfère ma version.

\- Comme tu dois peut être le savoir du coup, petite fouine, il existe une sorte de crime organisé au niveau mondial, dirigé par sept grandes familles de sorciers. Beaucoup y jouent leur rôle au travers de leur puissance politique et économique, mais ce n'est pas le cas de toutes. Ta famille et celle de l'Aristocrate sont très proches depuis des siècles, et vous faites tous les deux partie intégrante de ce groupuscule. Cependant, bien que possédant une fortune et une influence similaire à celles de vos pairs, vos familles ont toujours optées pour des techniques plus exotiques.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Galini était décidément meilleur avec ses mains qu'avec les mots, tant tourner autour du pot pour simplement lui annoncer que sa famille était une famille d'assassin. Il ne s'en serait jamais douté, vraiment. Si on enlevait le fait qu'il subissait un entrainement intensif depuis des années dans le but de succéder à la place que son père avait laissé vacante. En dehors de ceci, il était persuadé que les Potter élevaient des brebis en Sicile depuis quelques siècles.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais les sorciers appartenant à ces familles sont toujours supérieurs aux autres en tout, personne ne peut rivaliser avec eux, peu importe le domaine. Bien sûr tous ne sont pas au même niveau, et certains ont une meilleure maîtrise sur certains points que les autres. Ta famille a la fâcheuse tendance de créer des maîtres enchanteurs sans pareils, lança-t-il dans une grimace.

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres du garçon, voilà trois familles sur sept qu'il connaissait maintenant, Galini étant définitivement trop bien informé sur sa famille pour un simple assassin. La suite de sa phrase se perdant en insultes diverses et variées contre les maitres enchanteurs Potter, Harry en vint à la conclusion que la famille de l'autre homme ne semblait pas briller dans ce domaine de la magie. Une ombra passa rapidement sur le visage du garçon à cette pensée. Voilà plus de six cents ans que les Potter étaient réputés pour leur talent dans cette branche de la magie d'après le russe, il allait maintenant falloir que ça change. Même avec des capacités hors du commun, il ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec ce qu'étaient ces ancêtres.

\- Bref, ses ruminations sur la famille de son protégé terminées il se reconcentra sur ledit protégé, une majorité de ces sept personnes ont sombré dans l'ombre il y a quelques décennies. Personne n'a jamais vraiment su pourquoi ni comment, mais leurs pouvoirs ont commencés à régresser. Certains pensaient qu'il s'agissait de l'œuvre du mage noir Voldemort, mais il fait partie de ces génies de la magie, il n'a jamais eu besoin de s'inquiéter de ce groupuscule. Je pense qu'il y a autre chose, un mal plus profond.

Un silence pesant s'installa rapidement. Galini était perdu dans ses pensées, en tant que membre d'une des familles puissante restante Harry pouvait deviner son état d'esprit. Quant à lui, il avait un peu plus de marge de manœuvre. Si quelqu'un voulait voler les pouvoirs de sa famille qu'il y avait en lui, il l'aiderait sûrement à chercher et il aviserait une fois qu'ils n'auraient rien trouvé. Alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait avoir un jour de repos dédié à la dépression et aux pensées sur leur mort dans les temps à venir, Harry entendit un bruit sourd derrière lui. En se retournant il put voir que le parcours d'entrainement avait gagné quelques mètres, quelques pièges et qu'il y avait maintenant beaucoup plus de braises.

\- Bon, je penserais à ma situation désespérée plus tard semble-t-il.

* * *

 **Et voilà le nouveau chapitre avec un peu de retard (quelques soucis, mais je reste partiellement dans les temps o/)**

 **J'espère que la lecture a été sympa :D**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour le _"chapitre V. Nulle Part"_**

 **Bye :D**


End file.
